Relations Familiales et Embrouilles!
by selene Magnus
Summary: Deux frères, une résurrection et une vie à reconstruire - Aiolia et Aioros, un invité en plein milieu
1. Chapter 1

**Relations Familiales**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à moins d'en être l'auteur. <em>

* * *

><p>Depuis leur résurrection, Aiolia et Aioros rattrapent le temps perdu : ils ne se quittent plus, vivent, s'entraînent, dorment ensemble au point que les embrassades, et les câlins deviennent de plus en plus poussées.<p>

_Un Matin quelconque dans le temple du Sagittaire -_

Aioros, se réveille encore collé à son cadet. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui réveille le dormeur. En réaction, celui-ci s'accroche à lui de toutes ses forces. Aioros saisit la bouche de son frère, qui y répond avec avidité. Il s'allonge sur lui. Il lui caresse les pectoraux, descend sur ses abdos…

- Aiolia… tu es si parfait…

D'un seul coup, le cadet se braque. Il repousse avec violence son aîné.

- Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ai… Aiolia...

- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu es mon frère !

Aioros baisse la tête un instant.

- C'est vrai mais… je t'aime tant p'tit frère

Aiolia se relève, dégoûté : - Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! C'est… c'est ignoble

- Aiolia, écoutes-moi...

- Non, tu as changé ! Jamais mon frère n'aurait fait ça ! Il était la droiture incarnée, l'homme parfait. Toi tu es un démon qui a pris sa place ! Tu… tu allais me… c'est répugnant !

- P'tit frère..

- Tu n'es plus mon frère ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Aiolia s'enfuit, outré, choqué, blessé et même honteux, bien qu'il refusera de se l'avouer. Il était sur le point d'accepter les avances de son propre frère ! Il file se barricader chez lui. Très vite, son frère vient cogner à la porte.

- Aiolia ! Nous devons parler…. Aiolia ? Ouvre….

Comprenant que se contenter de silence ne décrochera pas le Sagittaire de sa porte, Aiolia ouvre.

Aioros prépare sa tirade quand il reçoit un coup en plein visage. Surpris et désorienté, il recule d'un pas et l'agresseur en profite pour s'éclipser à la vitesse de la lumière.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien, ça commence fort! Vont-ils en venant aux mains? Mais attention ... Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci chers Lecteurs, voici la suite. Je sais, j'ai un peu traîné..._

« =========================================================== »

- Salut

- Aiolia ? Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un petit moment que…

- Oui je sais, je suis désolé, je t'ai … négligé depuis mon … retour

- C'est rien, je comprends Aiolia. Ton frère et toi, vous avez tant de temps à rattraper

- Ouais, mais tu sais… il n'est plus celui que j'idolâtrais

- Aiolia ! Vous avez changé, c'est normal. Regardes-toi, tu as grandi, tu n'es plus le petit garçon qu'il protégeait et éduquait. Il faut réapprendre à vous aimer

- Ouais c'est ça ! Nous aimer ! - répondit-il d'un ton amer.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Aiolia ? Tu es tendu….

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui

- Ah bon ?

- Mais de nous

- …. Comment ça ?

- Marine… je veux… enfin je voudrais te demander… quelque chose

- Oui ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Je t'écoute Aiolia

- Sois ma femme

Parti dans sa lancée, Aiolia préfère enchainer sans lancer à Marine le temps de répondre, si tant est qu'elle sut quoi dire !

- Tu sais la mort… puis la résurrection, ça vous change votre vision de la vie. J'ai une seconde chance et je ne la laisserai pas se gâcher…. J'ai réalisé combien tu étais importante pour moi… épouse-moi…. Je… je t'aime

Marine est tendue, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette demande inattendue. Il lui prend la main.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, depuis des années. Je ne t'ai jamais encouragé parce que… je pensais au devoir avant tout

- Oui, notre devoir passe avant tout. C'est toujours le cas

- Nous avons déjà fait notre devoir Marine ! Je suis mort pour lui ! Nous avons le droit à un peu de bonheur, crois-moi

- Nous sommes des chevaliers, nous ne sommes pas ici pour… batifoler

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Marine, je ne te demande pas de renoncer à ton statut et ton armure. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, tu sais. Certes, tu devras arrêter les combats quand tu seras enceinte, mais le reste du temps….

- Enceinte ?

- Nous aurons des enfants bien sûr, c'est évident. Dis-moi oui. Marine, dis-moi oui

- Mais… si Athéna s'y oppose ?

- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? J'ai cru entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais empêché certains de fréquenter depuis des années, par exemple Shiryu, alors je vois pas pourquoi nous, nous serions interdits de la même chose !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Tu es d'accord Marine ?

Elle acquiesça. Alors Aiolia ôta délicatement son masque. Elle baissa la tête gênée, il attendit qu'elle s'enhardisse. Quand elle releva les yeux sur lui, il observa ce visage enfin dévoilé, tout en souriant. Puis il approcha son visage du sien et y déposa ses lèvres. Il captura la bouche douce de la jeune femme, qui répondit au baiser.

* * *

><p><em>Changement de décors! Qui aurait cru cela? Est-il sincère notre Lion? Ou est-ce une façon d'échapper à la main-mise du frérot?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

« =========================================================== »

- Aiolia, eh Aiolia ! Attends-moi, s'il te plait! Je veux juste parler…

- Je n'ai pas le temps

- Je t'en prie - supplie son aîné en arrivant à sa hauteur. - J'ai entendu … des rumeurs

Aiolia s'arrête pour le regarder les yeux affolés.

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Ben… Que tu va te marier ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Aiolia lui lance un regard suffisant.

- Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs

- Comment ça ?

- Faut tout te mâcher ou quoi ? Je vais effectivement me marier

Le Sagittaire en reste la bouche ouverte.

- Mais ?

- J'ai passé l'âge de te demander la permission. Sors du passage, je suis pressé

Il le pousse pour continuer sa route mais Aioros se reprend et le rejoint aussitôt.

- Mais avec qui ?

Aiolia soupire : - J'épouse Marine

- Marine ? C'est qui ça, Marine ?

Le Lion lui jette un regard noir, mais le Sagittaire a encore du mal à retenir les noms des autres chevaliers qu'il n'avait pas connus autrefois.

- Ah oui… C'est pas la petite rouquine ?

- Tu ferais bien de retenir son nom puisqu'elle va devenir ta belle-sœur

- Aiolia ! Tu ne peux pas épouser cette femme ! Puisque tu aimes les …

- Ferme là ! J'ai pas besoin de ton approbation

- Ça ne sert à rien de cacher qui tu es

- Je suis normal moi ! C'est toi le pervers, ici !

- Aiolia ! J'y crois pas que tu pense qu'être gay est une tare !

- J'te parle pas de ton homosexualité ! Ce sont tes tendances incestueuses qui me dégoûtent !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as les mêmes !

- Comment oses-tu ? - Aiolia l'agrippe par le col - C'est toi qui pervertis tout le monde ! Avec ton regard d'innocent et ton martyr ! Mais je vais pas tomber dans ce piège-là, moi ! Je vais épouser Marine et tout ira bien

- C'est pour ça ? Tu crois qu'en épousant la première femme venue, tu deviendras « normal » ? Que tu échapperas à tes besoins ?

- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça ! Marine est une femme admirable ! Elle a toujours été là pour moi ! Quand tout le monde me rejetait, parce que j'étais le frère du traître, elle, elle me tendait la main. C'est avec elle que j'ai grandi, pas avec toi ! Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné, elle. Jamais

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Aiolia ! J'ai été tué !

Le Lion lâcha son frère. - Tu ne dois pas l'épouser par gratitude ! Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle

- Bien sûr que si !

- Alors pourquoi tu as passé tout ton temps avec moi et pas avec elle ?

Aiolia se mit à balbutier : - Ce n'est pas la première venue, c'est une femme extraordinaire. Elle a obtenue une armure d'argent, à tout juste 12 ans, tu te rends compte !

- C'est moi que tu aimes

- Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! Tout héros sois-tu !

- Aiolia...

- C'est elle qui a élevé et entraîné Seiya. Elle sera une excellente mère

- Tu cherches une reproductrice, une pseudo vie de famille pour te donner le courage de t'éloigner de moi, pour cacher ta nature. Mais c'est moi que tu aimes

- Non ! Non !

- Alors c'était quoi l'autre jour, hein ? Quand on s'est embrassé ?

- La ferme ! Je veux plus t'entendre !

- Reconnais le petit frère ! Ce n'est pas en maquillant ta nature sous celle de la soi-disant « normalité » que tu seras heureux. Ça resurgira un jour, et tu souffriras. Et elle avec !

Ses paroles faisaient réfléchir le Lion, aussi Aioros en rajouta : - Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir Aiolia ? Je vois que tu tiens à elle, c'est très bien, mais tu n'en es pas amoureux. Tu le sais, je le sais, nous le savons tous. Sauf peut-être elle

- Me crois-tu si naïve, Chevalier du Sagittaire ?

Les deux hommes se retournent à la voix surgis brusquement.

- Non, Marine !... Ne le crois pas, je t'en conjure, tout est faux - s'inquiète le Lion. Marine s'approche de lui.

- Non Aiolia, tout est vrai. Je le sais depuis longtemps, que ce n'était pas un frère que tu pleurais autant. Je l'ai toujours su

- Alors pourquoi accepter ce mariage ridicule ? - accuse Aioros.

Elle posa une main sur la joue de son fiancé. - J'ai cru… que j'aurais le pouvoir de te rendre heureux Aiolia. Tu le mérite tellement

- Marine…

- Mais on ne peut détourner une rivière de son cours. Je n'aurais jamais la force de rivaliser contre celui que tu as tant aimé et tant pleuré

- C'est vrai - reconnu Aiolia. - Pardonne moi Marine, pardonne moi

Il se jette à ses pieds. Elle passe ses doigts dans sa courte chevelure d'or.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Aiolia, tu n'as pas commis de fautes. Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher d'être un homme aimant avec tant de passion

Aiolia se releva. Il serra Marine contre lui un instant, puis se retourna vers son frère.

- Je t'aime Aioros, oui je l'avoue... Tu es à jamais mon frère, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Mais notre histoire ne peut exister, ma vie n'est pas avec toi, elle est auprès de Marine, comme cela a toujours été

- Aiolia ? Tu es … sûr de toi ?

- Oui Marine. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre. Je vais t'épouser, élever des enfants à tes côtes. Le veux-tu aussi ?

- Plus que tout mais … je veux surtout que tu sois heureux

- Je le serai. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, marions-nous tout de suite

- Aiolia… je t'en prie…

- Aioros mon frère. La vie t'a été rendue. Chéris ce miracle, et vis ce que la mort t'avait privé. Comme je vais continuer ma vie de mon côté. C'est la seule chose à faire mon frère, crois-moi

Aiolia prit la main de Marine pour l'entraîner en courant vers les temples.

- Aiolia… Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras

- Dans… ton temple ? - Elle s'immobilise, il se retourne.

- Non Marine. Je ne me permettrai pas de te manquer de respect. Je pensais juste qu'une personne ici aurait suffisamment de savoir et de dignité pour jouer le rôle d'un prêtre, et accomplir la cérémonie de notre mariage

- Qui ? Tu pense à Shaka ?

- Non ! Shaka est au-dessus de nos misérables conditions sentimentales. Alors que son voisin…

- Le vieux maître ?

- Ne l'appelles plus comme ça, il refuserait s'il t'entendait

« - ========================================================================== - «

- Dokho ? Vous êtes là ?

- Tiens Aiolia, quelle surprise, je n'ai pas souvent l'honneur de te voir me rendre visite, nous ne sommes pourtant séparés que d'une maison ! Enfin, si j'exclus tes fréquents passages pour rejoindre le 9ème temple, bien sûr

- Euh oui. J'ai un service à vous demander

- Vraiment ? Oh, n'est ce pas la charmante dépositaire de l'Aigle ?

- C'est un grand honneur, Maître Dokho - fit Marine ne s'inclinant.

- Que voilà une jeune femme bien élevée, héhé. Tu devrais prendre exemple Lion.

Sous son masque, Marine se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle se calma en pensant que le beau jeune homme devant elle, avait plus de dix fois son âge. Aiolia, lui sentit la colère monter : Comment ce vieux rabougri, tout grand maître fut-il, et même s'il n'était plus vieux et minuscule, pouvait-il oser se comporter comme le plus minable des dragueurs ? Et avec sa fiancée, qui plus est !

- Merci Chevalier, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- N'es-tu pas venu ici pour escorter Marine ? - fit la Balance d'un air malicieux.

- Bien sur que non ! Je reste ici avec elle

- Aiolia, calmes-toi - Marine dut le retenir par le torse, il commençait à s'emporter. - Nous sommes venus ensemble pour demander votre aide Maître.

- C'est que j'ai si peu de visiteurs ici, pire qu'aux Cinq Pics. Et encore moins de visiteuses si gracieuses

- Non mais…. - s'agite Aiolia, que Marine retient encore. - Chuut, ne réponds pas à la provocation, il s'amuse avec toi - lui murmure-t-elle

- Alors que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous célébriez notre mariage - répond Marine, en se collant au Lion

* * *

><p><em>Et ben c'est perdu pour le Sagittaire ! Je ne peux pas résister à mettre Aiolia et Marine ensemble, désolé pour les amateurs A-A<em>


	4. Chapter 4

- Tu es sûre de vouloir épouser ce nigaud? Pourquoi les filles intelligentes s'amourachent des plus idiots, je comprendrai jamais!

- Quoi? Je vais te montrer si je suis un idiot!

- Aiolia, quand cesseras-tu de foncer comme ça? Dohko plaisante, tout simplement! Et en réagissant ainsi, tu va lui donner des arguments

- Une belle femme comme toi mérite un mari plus digne. Que dirais-tu d'un homme avec … de l'expérience?

- Je vais vous coller mon poing dans votre Expérience, vieux pervers!

- Oui oui, si tu t'en crois capable, fais donc

- Grand Maître, pourquoi le provoquer ainsi? Que cherchez-vous à obtenir?

- Dis-moi simplement comment a-t-il pu te plaire, toi qui respire la réflexion et la patience?

- Aiolia est un homme bon, noble et passionné

- Mais si stupide!

- Impulsif! C'est très différent. Il est l'être le plus généreux que je connaisse, il donne sans compter, alors qu'il n'a jamais rien reçu. Il a même sacrifié, pour moi, ce qu'il avait tant attendu. Il a volé mon cœur et aucun homme, ni même aucun dieu, ne pourra me faire renoncer à lui

- Je serai donc ravi d'exaucer ton désir, jeune fille. Installez-vous devant l'armure de la Balance, je vais procéder à votre union

* * *

><p><em>J'ai rajouté ce petit passage, non que cela apporte beaucoup plus à l'histoire, mais voilà, c'est là!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci de chacun de vos passages - N'hésitez pas à signaler ce qui vous plait ou déplait._

* * *

><p>- Repose-toi ma Chérie. Je reviens très vite<p>

Aiolia prit une couverture qu'il entoura autour du nouveau-né. Il déposa un baiser léger sur le front de l'enfant, puis il remonta les marches des douze maisons, sans s'arrêter sur aucun temple. Aucun des occupants ne se montra. La tradition exigeait que la présentation se fasse en exclusivité à la Déesse, par respect, et dans la première heure de vie, par mesure de protection pour le nouveau-né.

Arrivé au palais, Aiolia s'agenouilla devant la statue d'Athéna, et déposa son précieux fardeau à ses pieds.

Une douce chaleur les enveloppa et Aiolia versa quelques larmes de joie : la Déesse venait de bénir et d'accorder sa protection à son fils.

Heureux, soulagé et fier, il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras pour redescendre le chemin. Cette fois, chacun des gardiens se montrera, pour saluer le premier enfant issu de leur rang.

« - ======================================================================== - »

Aiolia entre dans le temple du Sagittaire.

- Bonjour mon frère

Après un instant, celui-ci lui répond : - Je suis heureux que la Déesse ait accepté ton fils Aiolia

- Alors viens le regarder. Il ne mord pas encore tu sais

Un silence suit, pendant lequel le locataire ne bouge pas.

- Aioros, cesse de te murer dans la douleur

- C'est facile à dire pour toi

- Pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'en ai souffert, figures-toi. Mais il faut aller de l'avant. Tu es un héros Aioros. Alors redeviens ce modèle dont tous glorifient le nom. Aioros, redeviens mon frère, mon mentor, mon héros

Aioros baissa la tête : - Je n'ai plus rien d'un héros

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le redevenir. Au moins pour lui

Aiolia s'approche et lui mit d'autorité le bébé dans les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Deviens son idole, à lui qui porte ton nom

- Mon… ? Tu… tu lui as donné… ?

- Oui. Tu es son modèle désormais, son protecteur

Aioros posa ses yeux sur le petit être dans ses bras, qui commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, des yeux d'un bleu azur. Il se laissa transporter dans ses souvenirs et sa nostalgie : - Bonjour Toi. Bienvenu parmi nous

Aiolia regarda avec fierté son frère et son fils se découvrir. Il posa un baiser sur la tempe de son ainé.

Après un long moment, il reprit l'enfant des bras du Sagittaire.- Je dois le ramener maintenant. Sinon sa mère va me déchiqueter !

- C'est toi ou elle le lion ?

- Des fois j'ai des doutes ! A plus tard grand frère

- A plus tard Aiolia

- Eh !

Aiolia se retourna pour entendre : - Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon neveu !

* * *

><p><em>Allez c'est ty pas mignon?<em>


End file.
